The Truth's Gift
by Apathetic Devotion
Summary: Hikari wakes up with no idea who she is. All she knows is that she is in a hospital. When the nurse comes in to explain that she has a child, Hikari is shocked and has no clue who the father is. She needs to find out and find him. Rated M for future lemon. Request for Hikari.Glaceon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor the OC's for they are 's.**

**This is a request story for , but anyone else who would like to read it is entirely welcome. Sorry this chapter is so short but it is the prologue. And Hikari-san, please forgive my lateness and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

The steady continuous beeps of the machine attracted the consciousness of the sleeping raven haired woman. Groggy eyes scanned the white sanitary room located in the maternity hall of the hospital. A passing nurse saw that the young woman was awake.

"Ms. Aino, you're up," she mentioned checking the signals the beeping instrument made. The nurse, Naoki the nametag informed, walked over to the bed and handed the young woman a glass of water.

She took the glass gently and drank greedily, throat dry. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, maternity corridor. Congratulations!" Naoki exclaimed.

"What are you talking about ma'am? I'm not pregnant." She woman was clearly confused.

"Don't you remember? You had a beautiful, perfect child," Naoki informed. The woman didn't remember any of it, or anything in general. The only thing the woman could evoke from her mind was her name. Aino Hikari. "Ms. Aino, are you alright?" The nurse shook her from her thoughts.

"Please call me Hikari, Ms. Aino is too formal. But could you tell me more about how I got here?" Hikari asked.

Naoki smiled a little mischievously. "Well, a young man brought you in, boy was he handsome. You lucky dog." Naoki winked.

This caught the raven hair girl's attention. "What did her look like? Who was he?" Hikari blurted.

This seemed to dampen the nurse's mood. "He didn't stay long. Kinda just brought you in the emergency room and left, not giving us the pleasure of his name," Naoki spat out bitterly. "He had black hair. That's all we saw, we were more focused on getting you into a room."

_Could it be him?_ Hikari thought. _ No, many people have dark hair here._ Another question struck Hikari. "How do you know my name?"

"There was an information card in your pocket." Naoki walked over to the door where some of the paperwork was kept. After fumbling around for a bit, she came up with a small, white piece of paper that was slightly crumpled. Naoki handed Hikari the paper.

The nurse was right; everything about her was on the card. _Name: Aino Hikari. Age: 17. Sex: Female_ Height, weight, physical appearances, etc. Well now she was a little closer to finding out her past. "Can I see my child?"

"Of course," Naoki smiled gently. She left and returned carrying a bundle of blankets. "Here he is."

Hikari smiled upon hearing that the baby was a boy. She opened her arms, welcoming the new life form. "Hey there, handsome," Hikari cooed softly. The baby giggled.

"What are you going to name him?" Naoki asked, a pen poised to write on the birth form.

Hikari thought for a moment, a list of names running through her head. The list stopped when she mentally agreed on the prefect name. "Aino Daisuke."

Naoki nodded and scribbled the name. "Alright, I'll go take this to the front desk and have a birth certificate filed. If you need anything, just holler." With that she was off.

Hikari looked back at the baby and smiled. She softly swept back the little fuzz of black hair on the child's head. Daisuke started to doze off, his breathing evening out. Hikari relaxed and rested her head against the pillow behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember who she was and what had happened. Her face scrunched in concentration, no images flooding into her mind, only darkness.

* * *

**Well, there it was. I hope you liked it. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character nor any of the OCs.**

**Well, here's where the real story begins. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Five year time skip. . ._

Hikari stood on the hill that her home rested on and watched as Daisuke walked to the academy for his first day of ninja school. He had insisted that he could walk himself there and didn't need the assistance of his mother claiming that he was a 'big kid' now. Hikari watched him the whole way, his little body jittery with excitement as he treaded the worn path that led from the house to the academy.

Hikari still had no clue who the father was or how she had gotten to the hospital on that fateful night. At least she knew who she was now. All of her memory came back except the nine months before Daisuke was born. The blank gap bothered her, but she loved the little boy with all of her heart. He was a god sent for sure.

The raven haired ex-kunoichi turned around and headed inside after seeing that her child had arrived at his destination safely. She sighed as she noticed that she had nothing to do now that Daisuke was attending school. She quit being a ninja when she had Daisuke so she could take care of him twenty-four-seven. The house was clean and the dishes from breakfast were already washed. With nothing to do, Hikari knew that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't control the grin that cracked his face in half. He tried to control the pace he was traveling at, but failed as he increased his speed the closer he got to the building, his lunch box swinging with intensity from his pale arms. The churning in his stomach intensified tenfold when his finally reached the entrance. The large doors lingered from above him and a slight moment of hesitation was brought forth. Daisuke quickly swallowed his doubt and charge forward, swinging the door open and stepping inside. He wondered down the halls until he reached his classroom. Half of the desks were empty, signaling that he was on time.

"Hey there," a cheery voiced called to him. The boy looked over, his brown eyes meeting with kind, dark ones. "Welcome to the academy. I'm Iruka-sensei, who are you?"

"A—" Daisuke quickly stopped himself when he heard that his voice was weak and nervous. He swallowed and tried again, making sure his confidence was clear in his words. "I'm Aino Daisuke."

"Well, nice to meet you Daisuke. Take a seat where ever you want," Iruka directed and swept his hand over the area of desks. The young Aino nodded and started to walk to a group of children that were conversing with each other.

"Can I sit here with you?" The same confidence was shown as he questioned them. The little group looked at him.

"No way," one refused right of the bat, his voice nasally. "Your dad doesn't love you and only people with dads who love them are allowed to sit here." The children quickly voice their agreements.

"W-what do you know about my dad?" Daisuke stuttered, a few tears prickling from behind his eyes. He had never been exposed to any sort of abuse, for he had never met another child before, finding that Hikari was all the entertainment he needed and refused to meet any of the other kids.

"He left you," one kid said.

"My mom told me that he didn't even stick around to see if you were born," a girl with light green hair announced, her high pitch voice scraping at his ears along with what she had said.

"That's not true," he defended, but to no avail as the group kept proving him otherwise. After hearing enough, Daisuke just turned around and stomped off, heading for a seat across the room and in a corner. He crossed his arms on the desk and shoved his face into the space that his arms provided, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent any tears from leaking out. He was successful and just sat in silence, more students arriving and sitting down in empty seats, careful to avoid the dark aura that was drifting from Daisuke. Only when Iruka announced that class had started did Daisuke look up, and his eyes held a burning hate. Not for the children who had refused him entry to their group, but for his father, the one who left him with no explanation.

* * *

Hikari looked up from the book she was reading and closed it quickly. A pang in her heart was quickly noticed, along with a small feeling of dread. The brown eyed young adult swallowed thickly as she felt the need to rush to her son. To hold him in her arms and make sure everything was alright. She tried brushing it off as separation anxiety, but the feeling ebbed on her nerves.

"I just miss having another person in the house," she reasoned to herself, opening the book again. "He's doing fine and enjoying the company of the other kids. I'm just working myself up." Hikari swallowed one more time and tried resuming to her reading, finding the task to be a difficult one.

* * *

Daisuke was silent the rest of the day. All the class really did was introduce themselves and hear about all of the 'crazy and wild' missions Iruka went on before becoming a teacher. The missions were nothing but normal tasks that had a funny ending and a stupid moral like "That's why you always make sure your sandals are strapped tightly and securely," or "Always be on guard; you never know when a squirrel will pop out." All of the kids laughed except Daisuke. His mind occupied much more mature thoughts of his father. The subject had never bothered him since his mom had always been there for him. He never felt the need to ask about him or anything in that nature, but now so many questions filled his young mind. The one that had the strongest hunger for an answer was _Does he even care about me?_

"All right guys," Iruka's voice rang out, interrupting Daisuke's thoughts. "Class is over, you've been wonderful and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." The room suddenly got very loud as everybody rushed out laughing and yelling. None of the parents had arrived yet to pick their kids up and everyone was huddled together and discussing the day's events.

"There's the kid who doesn't have a dad," one boy yelled, pointing his stubby finger accusingly at the raven haired Aino. Daisuke looked over at his abusers and tried to hurry his paced home without looking desperate. Seeing what was going on, the group swarmed around him, blocking paths of escape. Now Daisuke started to panic a bit, his heartbeat raced and his palms began to get clammy.

"Hey guys, cut it out. I know I have no dad," Daisuke told them, trying to get them to go away.

"But why would he leave you? Were you born a defect or something?" One girl questioned, grabbing at his clothing and arms.

"Quit it!" He ripped himself away from her grip.

"He can't be, he's too cute to be," another girl informed, the girls around her agreeing instantly.

"Then why did his dad leave him?" They started talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Maybe he wasn't supposed to happen, an accident."

"You're right. He probably wasn't meant to happen so his dad took off. Good decision since he's such a loser."

They closed in tight around him, pushing and knocking him around. Daisuke crouched down to try and avoid the abuse, his tears finally running down his pale cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his head. Why was this happening to him?

* * *

Right as the clock on the wall told Hikari that Daisuke would be let out from school, she launched herself out of the door. The feeling of dread was multiplied throughout the day and Hikari needed to get to the academy fast. She could see a mass of color by the entrance and wondered what it was. As she grew closer, the mass morphed into individual bodies. This fueled Hikari's worry and she pushed her limits to get to her son quicker. She finally got there and a few parents were trying to pry their children away. Her breathing quickened and she rushed forward.

* * *

A loud, painful, angry scream ripped itself from Daisuke's throat as he jumped up into a standing position and arched his back backwards, his face pointed to the darkening sky. His hands were positioned like claws and the kids grew fearful instantly, turning around to run away, but ended up tripping over themselves in the stumbling confusion. Many of them started to cry when they saw that they couldn't escape fast enough.

When the scream was finished, the dark haired boy lowered his face, looking at his tormentors. Tears were still streaming from his blood red eyes with three pinwheel tomoe marking. He then looked at his mother, her face showing relative terror as she finally realized who the father was.

* * *

**And, there was chapter one. I hope you liked it and my next update should be within about five days hopefully. I get quite busy so please excuse any future lateness. reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor Hikari and Daisuke**

**Warning: Cursing and graphic sexual situations.**

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the lateness, but my wifi broke and it took forever to finally fix it. I would like to thank ****KagomeUchiha101**** for your review. And **** ,**** sorry for being so late and I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari rushed to her son, wrapping her arms around the dark haired child and pulling him close. "Shh," she soothed, petting his hair. "It's gonna be alright, Daisuke. It's gonna be alright."

"M-mom," he stuttered, tears still flowing from his Sharingan induced eyes. "They were so mean. How can people be so mean?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, rocking Daisuke back and forth. "Let's just go home, okay?" She pulled away to look into her son's eyes. Daisuke nodded and Hikari stood up, grabbing his small hand and started to walk back to her house. She ignored the shocked stares that the other parents were casting at her, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of the brown eyed boy's hand. All of the villagers stared at Daisuke's eye, confused by the blood red hue. Hikari ignored them, Daisuke too traumatized to notice.

Mother and son stayed practically silent throughout dinner and all the way until it was time for bed. Hikari tucked Daisuke in the covers, kissing his forehead before she left to go to her own room. So many questions were running through her head that she was afraid that she wouldn't get a wink of sleep, though when her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a small tap on her window, barely noticeable as the raven haired girl was studying for her jōnin exam. Hikari looked over to the smooth panes of glass, trying to see into the thick darkness. Nothing. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the notes in her hands. There was another tap, small and hardly noticeable like the previous one had been.

Now Hikari was getting aggravated. She stalked over to the window, throwing it open and looking outside. A first she saw nothing but the darkness that enveloped the night. Then she saw a silhouette that was leaning against a nearby tree. "Show yourself," she demanded. The tall shadow did as it was told, pushing off of the tree and slowly walking over to the window. "Who are you?"

"Who do you want it to be?" The silhouette countered, its voice deep, clearly stating that it was a man. The voice was familiar, cold, but secretly promising protection.

A light bulb went off in Hikari's head as she realized who the man was. "S-Sasuke?" She stuttered. The Uchiha was starting to reveal himself now, getting closer to Hikari and the window.

"In the flesh," he agreed. "Long time no see, right, Hikari?" He purred. The raven haired girl nodded dumbly. It had been years since she last seen the love of her life, his deep voice still playing with her mind.

"What are you doing here? You're a missing-nin; a criminal," she whispered, looking around to make sure that there was no one around.

"I came to see you. I missed you, Hikari." He was now standing in front of the window, his hands resting on the ledge. He was expressing his emotions, something he only did around Hikari.

"I know. I missed you, too. Why don't you come in so you don't get caught," she invited. The brown eyed girl moved out of the path of the window, allowing the criminal easy access inside. "Um, Sasuke?" Said teen gave her a questioning look. "I'm glad you're here and all, but why _are_ you here?"

"I need to rebuild my clan and I'm asking you to be the one to help me do that. Do you accept?" He offered.

A swell of happiness was aroused in her chest as Hikari realized that Sasuke had just told her that he loved her, in his own way of course. "Yes," she replied. "I accept." A kind smile broke out on the pale boy's lips.

"Shall we begin now?" Sasuke grabbed Hikari's hips and pulled her close.

"How?" She asked. Hikari's parents had died when she was young; therefore she had never had the sex talk.

"Don't worry, I'll show you," he murmured huskily into her pale ear. A shudder rolled down her spine, a knot of anticipation twisting in her stomach. The Uchiha lightly traced the tip of his tongue over the shell of Hikari's ear, the pale girl—now flushed a bright red—shivered at the touch. She looked up with her light brown orbs to see his eyes, now clouded with lust and longing. His soft lips crushed into Hikari's as he tightened his grip on her hips. She gasped at the sudden contact, allowing a perfect opportunity for the Uchiha to slip his tongue in.

The wet muscle glided over every inch of her mouth, claiming everything that it came in contact with for itself. The two ripped away to catch their breath, Hikari's flushed form shuddering in lustful excitement. The place in between her thighs throbbed and moistened as Sasuke placed his lips on the smooth flesh of her throat. He sucked and bit and nipped at the skin, quickly irritating it as it produced spots of dark purple and elicited moans of pleasure from Hikari. Sasuke broke away to admire his work.

Hikari, in a surge of confidence, lunged out to grabbed the nape of Sasukes neck and yank him down, crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Their tongues intertwined while their teeth clashed. All in all, the kiss was violent, though passion radiated from it. Instinct took over Hikari's body, causing her to grind their hips together. She felt Sasuke's enraged length poked her stomach as he let out a low grunt. An almost painful twist of arousal occurred in the pit of her stomach at the intoxicating sound. Hikari quickly ripped his shirt off, desperate to have more contact with the smooth flesh.

Sasuke decided to take control and backed Hikari up to the bed, her knees pressed against the mattress. With a slight push, she fell with Sasuke on top her onto the bed. The kiss was finally broken, again to catch their breaths. Sasuke's fingers moved to the hem of her night shirt, tugging it up slightly. Hikari nodded and the soft fabric was pulled over her head, exposing her bare chest.

She blushed at the Uchiha's wandering eyes, raising her hands up to cover her breasts. "Don't," he whispered, pulling her arms away gently, "you're beautiful." He crushed his lips against Hikari's once more before pulling his own shirt off. Hikari outstretched her hand towards the smooth planes of raw power, his flesh hot as fire. Sasuke ran his calloused hands over the milky skin of her arms, tracing invisible patterns with his fingertips.

His feather light touches continued up Hikari's arms and over to her breasts, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles around her nipple. It instantly became erect and she broke away from the kiss to release a high pitched moan. Sasuke lowered his head to the other bud and took it in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. More moans were provoked from the raven haired girl, her eyes closed as she arched herself into Sasuke's mouth. Soon he switched breasts and began to pull lightly at the pink nub. Hikari was a mess of squeals and whimpers underneath the Uchiha.

Sasuke started to trail his hand lightly down Hikari's smooth stomach; he stopped right above the edge of her pants. He dipped two fingers into them, silently asking for permission. The girl below him pressed into the touch, allowing the action. The ebony eyed man released her breast and returned to her mouth as he pushed his entire hand down the front of Hikari's sleep bottoms. He felt the lace designs of her panties under his fingertips as his hand traveled down to her core. The fabric in between her thighs was soaked clean through, further fueling his erection.

His fingers moved aside the wet material and pressed his middle finger into Hikari's womanhood. The brown eyed girl froze, the feeling unusual. "Relax, it'll feel good in a sec," Sasuke murmured against Hikari's slightly parted lips. Hikari relaxed, letting her tensed muscles unravel as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. The motion was repeated several times, each time eliciting a moan from Hikari as the pleasure intensified. Soon, he added his index finger and the dark haired girl curled her toes in desire.

"Sasuke," she breathed. "Now." Hikari had had enough with the teasing. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and looked at the girl beneath him. Her face was flushed a bright red and she was panting softly. The sight almost made him come instantly. The Uchiha nodded, stripping his pants off. His length promptly jumped to attention, laying flat against his pale stomach. Hikari swallowed thickly, silently wishing that she had never told him to hurry up.

The size of Sasuke's member intimidated her, and she did not hide her thoughts from him as they were clearly shown in her expression. Sasuke looked at her with compassionate look, a smile small gracing his lips. "Don't worry. It won't hurt as bad if you just relax," he whispered, his black orbs looking deeply into Hikari's light brown ones. She nodded, gripping Sasuke's pale shoulders hard, waiting for the pain that was soon to come. The Uchiha began to place light butterfly kisses up and down Hikari's throat, attempting to distract her as he began to slowly push himself into her.

The raven haired girl's formed half crescents into the smooth flesh of Sasuke's shoulders, the pain vast as her womanhood stretched to accommodate the Uchiha's size. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes sealed shut, trying to focus on the pleasure and not the pain, though she found this a difficult task. Sasuke had finally sheathed himself fully inside of her, waiting for her to adjust to his size.

A few tears streamed down Hikari's face, Sasuke quickly kissing them away. They sat there for several minutes, the following of tears beginning to break. "You can move now," Hikari murmured. She rocked her hips back and forth to justify her soft command.

Sasuke pulled out slowly until only the tip was still in Hikari. He then pushed himself back in, all the way to the hilt. He repeated this motion many times, each increasing in speed. "F-faster. Har-harder!" Hikari moaned loudly, almost to the point of screaming. Sasuke was pounding into the brown eyed girl, practically folding her in half as her ankles were resting on his shoulders, allowing him to get deeper.

"F-fuck," Sasuke groaned. His was close, Hikari too. With one final thrust, Hikari came, her walls clenching around Sasuke's length. She was immediately sent into Nirvana as pleasure racked her body.

Sasuke tumbled into his own orgasm soon after Hikari's. His juices splashed inside of Hikari. The Uchiha pulled out and collapsed onto his back, pulling Hikari close to him.

"That. . .was. . .amazing," Hikari commented while trying to catch her breath.

"_You_ were amazing," Sasuke corrected, kissing her hard on the lips. They parted for air.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered, cuddling into the Uchiha's side.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hikari jumped up, gulping for air. She was covered in sweat and her face was flushed. Images of her dream flooded her mind. Hikari now blushed in embarrassment at the naughty dream, though realization hit her as she realized that that was how Daisuke was created.

Her light brown eyes darted to the clock hanging lazily from the wall. The hands pointed to 8:45. It was time to wake Daisuke up.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter two. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor the OCs**

**Hey, here's chapter three. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari walked into her son's bedroom; sunlight pouring from the gap in the curtains sending a ray of light over the boy's fragile face. "Daisuke," she cooed, sitting on the edge of his bed. The young child's eyes fluttered open to the sound of his mother's voice. His eyes now back to their original light brown color that mirrored Hikari's own. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Daisuke."

"Good mornin', Mom," he grumbled in response, still sleepy. Hikari smiled gently, placing her hand in the side of his face in a motherly gesture.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," she suggested urging the raven haired boy out of bed. The two of them padded down to the kitchen, Daisuke sitting at the table while Hikari walked to the fridge. "You want cereal today, or pancakes?" She questioned, poking her head into the chilled space for a look around.

"What about muffins?" He called excitedly.

Hikari laughed softly at her energetic son. "Then muffins it is!" She answered while pulling all of the needed ingredients out and on the counter. "So," she said pulling a bowl out of a nearby cabinet. "How did you sleep? Did you have any dreams?"

"I slept real good," he answered happily, like he had completely forgotten about the day before. "But I didn't have any dreams. What about you, Mom. Did you have any dreams?"

Hikari blushed a bit, images of her and Sasuke making love flooding her mind. "Uh, yeah, I had a dream," she answered simply, not voicing what the subject of it was. She hoped Daisuke wouldn't ask, but like all five year olds do, he asked what it was about.

Hikari was silent for a moment, trying to summon a quick and undetailed summary of the dream. Finally, she replied with "It was about your father." The room was silent, Daisuke absorbing the information.

"Who is he?" The boy whispered, his voice barely audible. Hikari took a deep breath and continued to stir the muffin batter.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a strong and powerful shinobi." She continued when Daisuke didn't say anything. "It's where you got your kekkei genkai. When your eyes turned red, and I'm sure you noticed that everything that happened around you was carefully calculated."

"How did you meet him?" Daisuke prodded.

"We were friends since childhood. We met at the academy and immediately became best friends." Hikari had now poured the batter into the muffin tin and was placing it in the oven. She then walked over to the table and sat by her son. "Personally, I didn't think that you would get a kekkei genkai."

Daisuke nodded. "What's a kekkei genkai?"

"A certain skill a person can withhold in a certain clan. Only people within that clan can possess that certain skill. Your skill is to copy jutsus easier and use genjutsus easier. You can advance into different levels of Sharingan—what your kekkei genkai is—and have different, more advanced skills. But what's really weird is that your Sharingan is already fully developed," she informed. A _ding_ announced that the muffins were now fully baked. Hikari quickly pulled the tin out and popped the muffins onto their plates.

"What should my Sharingan be right now?" Daisuke questioned as his mother walked back to him and the table.

"Well, it should only have one comma-like mark in each eye, not three. I think it's because your uncle had such great control over the Sharingan and it was passed down to you," she wondered, taking a small bite of the top of the muffin.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed all of a sudden. "I'm going to grow up to be a great ninja like Daddy and Uncle. . ."

"Itachi," Hikari told him.

"Yeah, like Daddy and Uncle Itachi! When can I meet them? Where are they?" He asked eagerly, half of the muffin stuffed into his mouth. Hikari giggled at her son, but then realized that the answer to his questions were no laughing matter. Her face grew solemn as she started to tell Daisuke.

"Well, Daisuke, Uncle Itachi is no longer with us," the raven haired woman said grimly.

The atmosphere grew serious. "What do you mean 'no longer with us?'" He prodded.

"He died."

"How?" The question was immediate. Hikari did not want to tell her son that his father had killed Itachi to try and avenge the Uchiha clan's death.

"He was very sick. I was a bit surprised to hear that he had lived as long as he did." As soon as the words left her mouth, an image flashed before her eyes. It must have been fairly recent since her stomach was quite swollen, probably her third trimester. The picture was of Sasuke, tears streaming down his pale face. He was telling her about how he would've never even thought about hurting his beloved brother if Itachi had just told him the truth.

"Mom!" Daisuke repeated loudly, snapping Hikari from her haze. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the flash back.

"Yes?" She turned her attention to her son.

"Is," Daisuke squeaked. "Is Daddy dead, too?" Unwanted tears pooled in his amber eyes. He quickly wiped them away, afraid for the reply.

Hikari saw this and spoke in a calming voice. "No, no, Honey. He's fine. Don't worry," she soothed. Hikari actually didn't know if this was true or not since she had just learned that Sasuke really was her son's father.

"Then where is he? Why doesn't he live with us?" The atmosphere was so tense, that you could slice it with a knife.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Oh."

Hikari was silent as she stood up, grabbing both of their plates and walking over to the sink. Brown eyes were glazed over as she brought the image of Sasuke crying. She hated to see him that way, but she was trying to release more information by bringing up the scene. No such luck occurred as she continued to wash the dishes.

A hollow knock sounded as Hikari dried her hands on a dish towel. She made her way to the front door, a bit shocked when she opened the door to reveal two men in porcelain animal masks. One was short, the other tall. "The Hokage wishes to speak to you concerning you're son," the tall one informed, his mask—a smirking coyote—gleaming in the sun.

"I see," she replied, looking over to the kitchen as her son looked back, silently questioning who the visitors at the door were. "May I take my son to a friend's house first?"

"She wants to see you right away. I'll take him there for you," the shorter one offered. Hikari thought about it for a moment, agreeing when she realized that no harm would come to Daisuke.

"Can you take him to Yamanaka Ino, please?" Hikari questioned. The man nodded. She called for Daisuke and told him where he was going. "Now behave at Aunt Ino's and tell her Mommy says hi, alright?"

Daisuke replied with a curt nod, a bit intimidated by the Anbu Black Ops. Hikari turned back to the coyote masked nin. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," she confirmed. The man turned and bolted. Hikari quick on his heels.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor any of the OCs.**

**Hey, well here's chapter four. I would like to thank Silvermist and BadassxKunoichi (xNomNomNerd) for your lovely reviews. I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

The coyote masked nin led Hikari into the Hokage's office and left, leaving the two alone. "Hello, Tsunade-sama," the dark haired woman greeted.

"Hello," Tsunade replied. "I need to talk to you about your son, Hikari." Said woman nodded and walked over to the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, sitting in it. "It seems that Daisuke has the Sharingan, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. He is an Uchiha," Hikari confirmed.

"Who is the father? Sasuke or Itachi?" She questioned.

"Sasuke."

"I see," the blonde responded, resting her elbows on her desk and lacing her fingers together in front of her face. "You two were very close when you were children. When is the last time you saw him?"

Hikari swallowed. "I'm not sure. As you remember, I lost a lot of my memory went I had Daisuke. But I know it was at least nine months before Daisuke was born," she answered, hinting at when she had created her son. Tsunade nodded at the comment.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No ma'am, I've tried, but nothing comes up," Hikari replied.

"I see. And how is Daisuke after awakening the Sharingan?" Tsunade unlaced her hands.

"He was more upset about how the children were treating him. Other than that he's fine; but I do find it odd that the Sharingan is fully mature," the brown eyed woman told the Hokage.

"Is that so? Interesting. And where is he now?"

"With Ino."

"Does she know?"

"No, I haven't told anybody."

"Alright then we'll try to keep it on the down low," Tsunade responded, though right as she finished her sentence, an energetic blonde busted through the door.

"Hikari, you never told me you were dating Sasuke!" He panted, breathless as though he had run from across the village.

"I'm, uh, not," Hikari told him awkwardly.

"But you had a kid with him," he tried to defend himself.

"That's true, but, remember? I had no memory of anything," the black haired ex-kunoichi replied.

"Wait, so he could have. . ." Naruto trailed off, his face growing grim.

"No, no, no. He didn't do that," Hikari quickly defended. What Sasuke had done to her was definably not rape. She blushed at the dream. "I know he didn't do that. I can remember that at least."

"Oh. By any chance do you know where he is?" Naruto's voice held longing for his best friend's return.

"No. I'm sorry," the light eyed woman apologized.

"Naruto, what are you doing here, by the way," Tsunade interrupted the two's conversation.

"I heard that Daisuke has the Sharingan and needed to see if it was true and if we could find Sasuke," the blue eyed shinobi answered.

"Well so much for keeping it on the down low," Tsunade grumbled. "Hikari, go get Daisuke and take a rest. He will go back to the academy tomorrow. I will see if I can get Kakashi to help Daisuke out with the Sharingan."

"Don't you think that he's a little too young to learn the techniques of the Sharingan?" Hikari questioned.

"Yes, but I don't want him to be confused about the kekkei genkai," the brown eyed Hokage explained. Hikari nodded in understanding. She stood up and dismissed herself from the two, heading over to where Ino lived.

She kept her head down as she walked, ignoring the stares casted her way. "Hey," a voice greeted. Hikari looked up and saw that the voice belonged to a dark haired man.

"Hello, Shikamaru. What's up?" She responded.

"Not much, about to go watch some clouds. What to join?" The lazy nin invited. Hikari thought for a moment before agreeing. Daisuke would enjoy his stay at Ino's house. The kunoichi always spoiled the child.

The two reached the spot Shikamaru spent most of his free time. "Thank you for inviting me. It's a beautiful day," Hikari commented.

"No problem. It looked like you needed a little break from the world anyway," he replied. It was quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. "How's Daisuke?" Shikamaru asked. Hikari knew the question held a different depth.

"I don't know anything about Sasuke," she answered the hidden question. "I wish I did. But it's like everything nine months before Daisuke was born is just blank." Shikamaru nodded.

"No flashbacks?"

Hikari blushed deeply. "Well, I had a dream, but it's kinda embarrassing."

He nodded again. "Well, when there's one, I'm sure there's more."

"You're probably right. I just hope it comes back soon." Hikari sat up, adjusting her position. "What time is it?"

"Probably around noonish," the lazy nin answered, dark eyes still on the clouds.

"Oh," she said, laying back down. "Where's Chōji? He's normally with you."

"He's at the all you can eat special for bar-b-que," he answered. Hikari nodded. They watched the clouds for the rest of the afternoon, occasionally pointing out animals found in the white fluff.

"I should probably go pick Daisuke up from Ino's," the black haired woman mentioned as she stood up.

"Yeah, unless you want him to get diabetes. She really doesn't know how to say no to cookies."

"Wow, that's reassuring," Hikari laughed. "See ya around."

"You too."

Hikari started her walk to Ino's house, trying to piece together her memory once again.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter four. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was kinda short. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; nor Hikari or Daisuke**

* * *

A blue plus sign. A small, blue plus sign. The symbol could change lives; for the better or the worse. In Hikari's case, the better, as she stared down at the home pregnancy test.

She could barely contain her glee as she was now going to bear the child of her childhood love. A wide grin that split her face in half was plastered across her features while she paced back and forth in her small apartment.

In all her excitement, Hikari still couldn't push down the minute feeling of worry that plagued her thoughts. He said he want to have a child with her. Even asked if she would agree with it, right? The light eyed girl tried to convince herself that the pregnancy was what the Uchiha had wanted.

"Everything will be fine," she told herself.

* * *

"Mom?" A young voice called, casting Hikari back into reality. She was passing the family planning aisle in the supermarket and glanced at the boxes of pregnancy tests.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are you okay? You kinda just stared off," Daisuke told her.

Hikari looked down to her son and smiled. "Yes. Mommy was just thinking."

"About?"

Hikari hated lying to her son, but didn't want to tell him about the flashback. "Just wondering what we should get for dessert." Hikari's motherly smile turned into a mischievous one as she saw her son's face light up. God knows what Ino had already given him, but it was the only way to detour his thoughts.

"How about kakigōri?!" He exclaimed.

"Sounds great! Come on, let's go grab some," she said, latching on to her son's hand, walking to the frozen section.

They got the rest of their groceries, paid, and left. Most of the people in the village had stopped staring at the pair, more interested in their chores. When Hikari got home and had finished putting the groceries away, she started to make dinner. The two had ramen and then their dessert. The night was quiet as Hikari helped Daisuke do his homework from the day before and put him to bed.

Now deeper thoughts could invade her mind as she sat in the living room. What was she going to do about Sasuke? What _could_ she do about Sasuke? He couldn't be dead. Konoha would be informed about that in a New York minute. Hikari sighed, long and hard, and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she jumped straight up from the couch.

"Then I'll search for him!" She exclaimed. "Shoot," she whispered, realizing that she had practically shouted. She winced, hoping she had not woken Daisuke. Hikari was silent for a moment, waiting to hear the light pitter-patter of bare feet come from her son's room. No such sound came and she went back to thinking.

"What should I do?" She muttered to herself. The light eyed woman grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and began to write down ideas.

_1. Wait for him to come to me._

Hikari frowned at this option. If he was going to come for her, wouldn't he have already done it? In the five years she had Daisuke, not once had she seen his father.

_2. Go look for him._

This seemed more promising. But how could she do this? She dashed bullet points under option two.

_Leave Konoha_

_Ask around_

_Follow rumors_

Hikari nodded to herself, finding her plan to be pretty fool proof. She knew that it would be hard, but she needed to tell Sasuke about his child. She needed to know if he was alive.

Now she needed to know who to leave Daisuke with as she couldn't possibly take him with her. She hummed to herself in thought. Hinata. She would look after him and if she had to go on a mission, her parents would surely watch over him.

"Yes, yes. That's what I'll do." Hikari smiled, slightly excited about the thought of seeing her love again. It was one when the dark haired woman decided to hit the sack.

* * *

A light tap sounded on her window. It was had three days since Hikari had taken the pregnancy test. The brown eyed girl walked over to her window, knowing well who had tapped on it, and opened it wide.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, hoping through the window into the room.

"You know you can just know on the front door?" Hikari grinned, a teasing tone to her voice.

"The window's more fun," Sasuke replied. Hikari stood on her toes, reaching up for a hug. Sasuke responded, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Hikari pressed her face to his firm chest, inhaling deeply; enjoying his scent.

Then she remembered the test. A dab of worry was smeared into her mind and she hesitantly let go of the Uchiha's neck. "Sasuke," she whispered, taking a step back, Sasuke reluctantly to let go. She refused to look up as she told him, "I'm pregnant."

There was no gap of silence and Sasuke answered immediately. "That's great!" He exclaimed, swooping in for another hug, not as tightly as before.

"R-really?" The black haired girl replied.

"Yes. The Sharingan will be passed down. And I'll be having a child with the one I love," he explained, gazing deeply into light brown orbs. Hikari blushed, crushing her face back into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hikari."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like the chapter. By the way, kakigōri is like a Japanese ice cream. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its character nor Hikari**

**Hey, sorry I didnt update this sooner. I was about to, but then got in this really ticked off mood and didn't want it to effect my writing. Well, i would like to thank ****Slivermist**** and ****BadassxKunoichi**** for your lovely reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

"First things first," Hikari whispered to herself, walking to her closet. She had already dropped Daisuke off at the academy, giving his sensei strict instructions to quickly punish any child who even thought of teasing him. His sensei agreed, apologizing deeply about the incident that happed two days before.

The dark haired woman pulled out a lightweight backpack and packed the essentials. She also strapped a kunai pouch to her right thigh and grabbed some herbs and a few weapons for protection. Hikari rushed over to her son's room, pulling a suitcase down from a shelf in his closet. She packed enough clothes to last a couple weeks. The dark haired women didn't want to be away from him that long, but she had no clue how long her journey would take her. She couldn't come back until Sasuke knew.

Daisuke's toiletries and clothes were packed, along with a key to the house and some cash that was in the front pocket. Hikari left the house and headed to the Hyūga's. She was quick to get there, not waiting any village shinobi to put two and two together.

Upon entering the compound, Hikari nodded to the clan members in acknowledgement. She walked up the porch to Hinata's house and knocked softly yet urgently. A few moments later and the long haired Hyūga answered, her pale eyes instantly showing recognition. "Hikari, nice to see you," Hinata greeted, her stutter barely audible.

"It's great to see you too," Hikari replied, smiling at her friend. "Can I ask you a favor?" She questioned as pale eyes stared at the suitcase.

"Sure, what is it?" She eyed the baggage.

"I," she started, feeling a bit rude all of a sudden for asking such a favor. "I was wondering if you could watch Daisuke for a little while." She looked around discreetly for any eavesdroppers before adding in a whisper, "I need to find Sasuke."

Hinata visible straightened, her muscles tensing tightly. "W-why do you n-need to find him? H-he's a c-criminal and won't g-give a second th-though about k-killing you," Hinata whispered quickly, her stutter coming back with a vengeance. Hikari sighed.

"He's Daisuke's father. I doubt he knows that or he wouldn't have left us," the light eyed ex-kunoichi explained. "He's safe, don't worry."

There was a moment of silence and Hikari almost thought Hinata would watch over her son. "Fine," she finally answered. "I'll w-watch Daisuke. J-just don't l-let Sasuke hurt you. D-Daisuke still needs his m-mother."

"Thank you so much," Hikari exclaimed, hugging the busty woman tightly. "Can you pick him up at the academy after his lessons today, too?"

"Yes, yes. Just go and h-hurry before you g-get c-caught leaving." Hinata smiled kindly.

"I'll try to be back soon," Hikari called over her shoulder as she left the suitcase on the porch. She easily maneuvered through the villages and headed for a weak spot in Konoha's wall. She easily launched herself over the crumbling wall and ran, the thick brush of the forest hiding her movements.

She kept a steady pace, the village becoming farther with each passing minute. It was out of sight in thirty minutes and Hikari slowed to a jog. Her goal was to enter and ask around at least one village before nightfall. It was afternoon and the nearest thriving village was about ten miles away, giving Hikari plenty of time.

Even though it had been six years since her last mission, she had committed herself to an exercise routine so she wouldn't lose stamina. The run was quiet and boring; feeling like it lasted longer than it actually did. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief as the village came into view.

The pale women slackened to a walk as to not arouse attention, keeping her eyes down as she entered. The first place she headed for was the bar, knowing that the alcohol would loosen the tongues of potential information brokers. As she slipped in, the strong stench of liquor attacked her nose and she denied the urge to scrunch her nose. The place was quiet and practically empty. Hikari headed for the bar stool, a seat down from a middle aged man. He looked to be a nomad with his multiple satchels and bags and a few days' worth of stubble.

Hikari casted a couple glances in his direction before she turned her attention to the bartender in front of her. "ID, miss," he stated, his mood sour.

Hikari reached into the pouch on her thigh and extracted a thin plastic card. She showed it to the man. He nodded and asked for her order. "Just a beer, please," she told him.

"Coming right up," he replied, turning away for a moment. Hikari looked back toward the nomad, trying to think of a way to start up a conversation. She examined his clothing and features, but no thoughts came to her mind. Looking away before she was caught, a bottle was placed in her line of sight. She jumped a bit, forgetting about the beer order and paid the bartender.

She took a quick breath and mustered up her courage as she let a cliché question slip from her mouth. "Any good restaurants around here?" She turned her body towards the man.

He swept his eyes over to the young woman, his gaze casual, though, not drunk as Hikari had expected. "I'm not very familiar with the food here. I'm just passing by, much like you are, but I do know that there is a pretty good place if you want bar-b-q," he answered. "It's right down the street, to your left. The sign is very noticeable."

"Thank you, sir," Hikari replied. "I'll check it out." There was a few minutes of silence, Hikari trying to not to ask any more questions too quickly. "So, you're a traveler?"

"Yeah. Just came from water country," he replied, taking a swig out of his glass. Hikari nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you do?"

"I don't exactly have a job since I like to travel so much, so I just do odd jobs to not go broke. Not the best money saving technique, but it works for me," he explained with a small chuckle.

"That's true," she agreed.

"So, what do you do?" he questioned. Hikari quickly made up a career.

"Bounty hunter," she blurted. She thought it made sense since her next questions would be about a world class criminal.

The man's eyes widened considerably. "You serious?"

"I may not look it, but I do have some skills," she defended herself, though keeping her tone polite.

"Hey, I'm not denying it," he replied, putting his hands up in mock surrender. Hikari giggled. "So, who are you currently looking for? Or is it confidential?"

Hikari had to hold back a smile. This was all just too easy. "Uchiha Sasuke." The small, soft chatter going on in the background died completely and the bartender, who was drying glasses, froze.

"The S-ranked criminal?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Being an ex-ANBU, it should be too hard killing him." Hikari had to force the word "killing" from her throat. Just the thought of his death made her stomach lurch.

"Good luck with that," the bartender told her skeptically, regaining control of his shock stricken body.

"Do you need any help?" The nomad questioned, concern lacing his voice.

"Only if you have any information of his current whereabouts."

"Well, it's nothing concrete, but I heard from a group of shinobi in the Land of Wind that he was in a small village by their boarder. I don't know if that helps, but that's all I know," the man told Hikari. She nodded at the information, processing her thoughts.

"Yes, that helped a lot. Thank you very much. It was a pleasure talking to you," she replied, getting up from her seat. Her drink was untouched as she left the bar and headed for the bar-b-q the man told her about. She was going to have dinner before finding a decent hotel for the night. Tomorrow she would be off to the Land of Wind.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter six. I hope you like it and that none of my shitty mood has effected the mood of the story. I'll update as soon as possible because I have finally planned out the entire story. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor Hikari.**

* * *

"Where's my mom?" Daisuke immediately asked the Hyūga as she stood by the rest of the parents outside of the academy.

"S-she had t-to go on a m-mission," Hinata replied, her stutter coming out strong with the lie. No matter what she did, the large busted woman could not stop her stutter when she was either nervous or lying. Luckily for her, the boy was too young to realize the habit.

"Really? I've never seen her go on a mission," he responded and walked toward Hinata. "So, are you just going to drop me off at my house?"

"N-no, you'll just stay with Uncle Naruto and I."

"Okay." The two started off to the Hyūga compound.

* * *

It took Hikari two days to make it to the Land of Wind. She traveled up its boarder, following reports of the Uchiha. Everybody—shinobi, civilians, nomads—said that he had already left. "Just a village or two north," they would say.

It seemed that no matter how much she increased her pace, Hikari would miss Sasuke. Surprisingly, the onyx eyed man was doing a sloppy job of covering his tracks. He seemed to just not care who saw him anymore.

After a week of running up the boarder of the Land of Wind, Hikari entered the Land of Rain. She was starting to get the feeling that people were just screwing with her. Telling her false accounts of where one of the last remaining Sharingan users was. She knew that this couldn't be true since all of the people she asked told her the same thing. She would ask up to ten different people of the whereabouts of Daisuke's father—only occasionally following just one lead—using the same excuse of being a bounty hunter. They were all skeptical of this occupation but told her nonetheless.

Hikari slipped into a crowded bar; she had learned to spot out individuals that either traveled a lot or knew the latest gossip. The brown eyed women hopped onto a bar seat and ordered a beer that she knew she'd never take a sip of. Glancing around, she saw a young woman. Her crimson bangs fell into her eyes as she threw her head back and downed her shot of vodka.

She walked towards her, beer bottle in hand, and sat in the stool right next to her. The woman was more than buzzed but definitely not shit faced. The bartender offered her another but she refused, placing her shot glass down by her upside down glasses. "The hell you want?" She slurred, looking over to Hikari.

"Not much. Just need you to answer some questions," she responded smoothly as she tried to ignore the stench of alcohol that drifted from the woman's mouth.

"Who says I'll do that?" She challenged.

"I was just thought that with all the liquor you put down, some of your logical thinking would disappear. I guess I was wrong," Hikari stated and turned away to stand from the seat. The woman's hand latched onto Hikari's arm to stop her.

"Well, what kind of questions?" She asked, her voice less venomous. The black haired ex-kunoichi turned back to the red haired woman. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ she thought.

"I need to find the location of a certain person," Hikari told her. The woman let go of her grip, freeing Hikari's forearm.

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hikari said like she did a hundred times already. The woman's posture turned rigid.

"What the hell do you want with that asshole?" She hissed. Hikari jumped a bit at the hateful tone.

"I'm a bounty hunter," Hikari lied. "Why are you so bitter towards him?"

"The bastard took my virginity and then just dumped me when I became of no use to him. He even had the audacity to ignore me before and after we screwed," she spat. "Bartender, get me another."

Hikari's stomach dropped. He took someone else's virginity, too? "May I ask you what your name is?"

"Karin. And the worst part was that he screamed some other bitch's name. He told me that he only screwed me because he couldn't screw her," she ranted.

"What was the girl's name?" Hikari asked cautiously.

"Hi-something. Uh, Hiroko? No. Hikari? Yes! Some bitch named Hikari. Said he loved her or some bullshit." Karin swallowed the alcohol in her glass quickly. Hikari felt her heart swell when she heard that he did still love her but was a bit disgusted when he had used the poor woman that was in front of her. "What's your name, by the way?"

Hikari froze. She couldn't tell Karin her name. The woman would probably kill her. "Makoto," she squeaked.

"Well, Makoto," Karin slurred, standing up and putting on her glasses, "it was good talking to you. I should be going."

"Wait! Can you tell me where Sasuke is first?" It was Hikari's turn to grab Karin's arm.

"Well, he said he was going to the Land of Earth. He'll probably go to Iwagakure." Karin stated her goodbye, unlatched her arm, and made her way out of the bar. Hikari stood uncertain. She was ecstatic that she now had a solid lead on where he was heading; she could even make it there before him if she kept her pace steady and used her time properly. But then there was the fact that Sasuke had been with someone other than herself. She should be flattered that it was her name he was calling and her body he was imagining and not that red haired woman. Hikari, though, could not push away the fact that she felt betrayed by him for sharing such an intimate action with someone else and for using someone to sate his guilty pleasure before tossing her away like an empty can of soda.

Nevertheless, Hikari had to keep moving. She had to find the Uchiha and tell him about her son.

The black haired woman sighed and left the bar, looking once more at her untouched beer before she headed to Iwagakure.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter seven. Sorry the beginning was so boring and it was mostly just a filler but I tried to make the end a little interesting. Hopefully I did. I'll update soon, I promise. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


End file.
